The present invention is directed to a multi-layer shingle, preferably one constructed of asphaltic roofing material, and most particularly one having an asphaltic material provided over a base mat, which then has granules applied to surfaces thereof.
The art of shingle manufacture is highly developed, and improvements in shingle manufacturing have been subtle, often being devoted to the simulation of wood or other natural appearing shingles, having natural appearing textures.
In the course of shingle development, some approaches have been toward applying granules of various color configurations. Other developments have applied shadow bands to give the appearance of depth at various locations along the shingles. Still other techniques have involved irregular cuts in tab portions of the shingles, to give scalloped or random appearances. Some of the above improvements are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,837, the complete disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
The present invention is directed toward providing a multi-layer shingle, of three shingle layers, with spatial and arrangement configurations that are efficiently made possible to give a large number of optional variations in random appearance, while providing a high quality shingle.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a novel multi-layer shingle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a novel multi-layer shingle having unique variation possibilities in aesthetic presentation.
It is a further object of this invention to accomplish the above objects, wherein a top shingle layer may be provided over at least tab portions of shingles, with selective applicability.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a novel multi-layer shingle that lends itself to readily palletized stacking.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a novel multi-layer shingle wherein the several layers are securely adhered together.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following brief description of the drawing figures, detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims.